High School
by imagine.loving1
Summary: Amu is now a freshman! With all the hype during middle school, how will high school turn out?
1. Amu

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Shugo Chara! Or Peach Pit! or anything but I like their stories :D oh and I made this up. :D**

**Please don't criticize harshly.:x**

**Enjoy!**

**And italicized means it's a person's thoughts**

**High. School.**

Amu looked in front of the mirror. Hair. Pink. Uniform. Amu-styled. Bag? " Ran! Where did my bag go?!" " Over here~" a sweet high pitched voice replied. Sigh. it's the first day of high school! Amu just couldn't wait to see all her friends again! Nagi/Nadeshiko, Yaya, Kukai, Rima, and of course Tadase. She kissed the small cat doll hanging out on the side of her bag. " Wish me luck, Ikuto" and she ran out of her room.

As she started to walk up the stairs to her new school, she couldn't help thinking about Ikuto. He had told her that he was moving to Europe and they could never see each other again…. But the last words he said was what really hit her. " I-I love you, Amu." It was the first time she had seen Ikuto being nervous and actually STUTTERING! She couldn't believe it. She wasn't even sure what to say… but he told her he would come back for her someday… hopefully her feelings would be sorted out till then.

Amu looked at the cat doll again… " Ikuto…." She whispered.

" AMUUUU-CHANNNNN~!"

"OH SNAPZ! YAYA?" Amu screamed.

" YOU BETCHA!" Yaya replied.

Amu smiled. " Cheery as usual huh, Yaya?"

Yaya winked at her. Then, out of nowhere, Rima appeared on the left side of Amu.

"Morning, Amu-chan."

"Hey Rima! How does it feel like being a high schooler now?" Amu said cheerfully.

"…it doesn't feel any different.." Rima replied bluntly.

"Heh.." Amu stammered.-sweat drop.-

As Amu got to her first period, Math, she saw Tadase. Immediately as if on instinct, she took the seat right next to him.

"Morning Tadase-kun!" She smiled sweetly.

" Amu-chan!" He smiled back.

As they both started to talk about their summers', Tadase told her in a low voice " Don't forget what I told you last summer… I'll always wait for you...Amu."

Amu looked at Tadase's slightly pink face.. She felt her own face started to heat up…. " I didn't Tadase…" she whispered, " I just need time to think… you know… with Ikuto and all.." Tadase looked at her with determined eyes, " I wont give up.." he said. Amu looked into his honey-colored eyes. "I-…"

-RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-

" ALRIGHT CLASS HAS STARTED. FRESHMEN, WELCOME TO YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE.."

_Great….._

**Please stay tuned!**


	2. Ikuto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! Or Peach Pit! Or any of their characters…**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Uhh… food?**

**Chapter Two.**

Ikuto looked out his window.. He couldn't stop thinking… thinking about _her_.. felt like such a pedophile.. She was 15 and he was 17!

_That's almost illegal…if we sexual contact that is.. *imagines*_(A/N guys will be guys…)

He lifted his phone and started to play around with a little strawberry phone charm Amu had given him that day at the airport. Suddenly, he felt his ears heating up… He had told her he _loved_ her.. And he was STUTTERING TOO!

_Not cool._ He thought to himself.

He kissed the little strawberry charm and prepared himself for the first day of his new school..

"KYA~~~~ THAT GUY IS SOOOOOO HOT!~"

Ikuto smirked. He was surprised at how straightforward the girls in his new school were. Amu was never like that. She was the stubborn one.

_AUGH! Why am thinking about her AGAIN?! _

He looked at his schedule:

_Schedule for: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Grade: 12. _

Period. Subject. Room

_Period 1 Calculus AP A-4_

_Period 2 Civics Y-2_

_Period 3 English 4 AP C-9_

_Period 4 AP European History D-4 _

_Lunch_

_Period 5 AP Physics E-3_

_Period 6 Free._

( A/N yeah I know he's uber smart.)

As Ikuto looked around the A building. Trying to look as if he's done this a million times, he walked around the building… trying to look for A-4...

Finally, as he stepped into the classroom, he was greeted by practically all the girls in class.

"_Where are you from..?"_

"_Do you have a girlfriend?"_

"_Lets take a picture!.."_

"_Kya~"_

Ikuto smiled. Being the player he was, he announced, " It's a pleasure to meet you ladies." He heard all the kyas~ and saw the blushes on their faces… But he still though Amu's blush was the cutest.

At that thought he smiled to himself..

" All full of yourself aren't you?" He turned around and saw a cold glare from one of his male classmates.

"Heh." Ikuto snickered. He took a seat by the window.

The classmate lunged toward Ikuto and grabbed him by the collar. Ikuto gave him his signature death glare showing that he could seriously kill someone if he wanted to.

The guy slowly loosened his grip and went back to his seat. Ikuto turned to the window. He never really noticed the huge crowd that surrounded him… He just started blankly at the window until the teacher came.

" AHEM! Students. Today we have a new student.. His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Please welcome him to our campus." He gestured at Ikuto.

As first period ended, Ikuto tried out his new locker. When he opened it, he found 5 or 10 love notes/letters in it. At first he thought he had the wrong locker but as he looked at the notes, they realized that they were all addressed to _him._

_Huh. Maybe I can forget about Amu if I stick around here long enough. _He chuckled.

**LALALALAL…. Please review!**

**And yea.. Ikuto's a bit of a player in my story :PP**


	3. Her Desicion

**OMGOSHHH IM REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY AND THE GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES ON THE LAST CHAPTER!!! I was a bit…off…. :P**

**And I just gotta say… you guy are SUCH AMUTO FANS!!!! :D -hugs-**

**Anyways.. Here's the new chapter!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara! Or any of their characters.**

…**please review?**

Chapter 3

When school ended and she got home, Amu was about to have a mental breakdown.

_OMFREAKINGOSHNESS~! Who should I choose? I've always loved Tadase.. But now… IM NOT SURE…! And pedophile!.. I mean Ikuto!… I just.. I can't.. I don't know… I-.._

"ONI-CHANNNN~!" Ami screeched.

"What is it Ami?" Amu ran to her sister.. Making sure she wasn't harmed.

"O-Oni-chan.." Ami sniffed. " There's a problem…in Cinderella."

"Wait. WHAT?!" Amu yelled, completely dumbfounded.

"Well, Cinderella would want her step sisters and step mother happy right?" Ami explained.

Amu thought for a second. " Yea…Bu--"

Ami cut her off. "Well, why doesn't she care about them at the end of the story? And only goes to the prince? I DON'T THINK THAT'S FAIR!"

Amu smiled. " Ami, of course Cinderella cares about them! She just doesn't live with them or anything in case they abuse her again! But with the prince… she can be happy in protection and love!"

Ami frowned. " BUT HOW CAN SHE FALL IN LOVE WITH THE PRINCE JUST LIKE THAT?!?!?!? Does she know what kind of person he is? Besides him being kind? But with the step sisters, they have shown her what they really were like so of course Cinderella would know of some sort of way to change them now right? Now that she has the power to?"

Amu replied weakly.. "I guess.."

Amu laid down her bed. She looked at the ceiling…

_If Tadase is like the prince.. Then what DO I really know about him? Besides him being nice and kind… sure he can offer love and protection…but can I really understand him….? If Ikuto was like the step sisters… he was bad before…and he didn't even mean to be bad.. He was FORCED to… and he has always protected me when he didn't need to…..and now that I know what he really is like… and now I do have the power.. Since they confessed…I rather have someone that I can understand than someone that only provide me smiles and hugs that may not even be from the heart! It may just be out of habit!.. that's like a doll! A good friend.. But how can you open your heart to plastic?_

Suddenly… there was a loud, annoying, blaring noise….Amu jumped up from her bed. She looked at the clock. 7:00.

_CRUDDDDDDDD! SCHOOL STARTS IN 20 MINS! _

"RANNN! MIKI! SUE!" she yelled.

"WE GOT IT!" they screamed back.

As soon as she reached the steps to her high school, she slowed her pace.

_Keep it cool & spicy Amu…._

She opened the door to 1st period Geometry. Tadase waved at her and she smiled back. She took her seat and looked at the clock. There was a good 2 minutes until class starts. She leaned towards Tadase…

"Tadase…" she murmured.

"Yes Amu-chan?" He grinned.

" I've made my decision Tadase…." she said, in a barely audible voice, " and it's not yo--"

-RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-

"OK CLASS. LETS SOLVE SOME PROOFS."

**WEE~ yay for my first reviewer~!**

**I was going to end this if it wasn't for her :D**


	4. Tadase

**Just keep updating..updating lala…**

**Tadase: WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! AMUUU NOOO! /3**

**Me: I bet u guys are probably gonna smack tadase right about…NOW.**

**Amu: Uhhh… OK! 1 DOES NOT own Shugo Chara! Or Peach Pit!.**

**Ikuto: -smirks-**

**Anyways.. This is kind of a filler…but at least its short! :D**

Chapter 4

After the two minute rejection, Tadase tried to concentrate on the board.

… _proofs… transisitive property… Amu.. Likes that freakin stupid cat…_

He couldn't believe it. Amu. HIS Amu. Is in love with another guy. Not that Ikuto's bad or anything.. But Tadase had always thought Amu would choose _him_ not Ikuto. He wrinkled his nose. The sound of that cat's name was starting to bother him. He could only imagine how Amu was felt when she said Ikuto's name… and how she felt when she said his. He wrinkled his nose again.

_This cant get any worse…_

Then, from the corner of his eye, he could see a certain girl staring at him with gleaming eyes…hoping it was Amu ,he turned.

_Yamabuki Saaya._

This time, he sneezed.

_Scratch that. NOW it can't get any worse._

He tried to concentrate on the board again.

As Tadase went to his room, he started to break everything in sight. His grandmother's flowers(A/N they were lilies right?)..Smashed. His bookcase…Dead. The only thing he didn't break was a picture frame of the Guardians. He tried to smash it against his wall, but.. he couldn't. Not with Amu in it. No. Everything that reminded him of Amu would stay unharmed and undamaged. Pure. Just like her. He looked at the picture again.

_Amu's really cute when she smiles…._

That's when he knew it. He loves Amu.

Quietly, he announced, " Hinamori Amu, no matter what happens, even if you could never love me, I will AWAYS love you."

He sighed and laid down on his bed. He'll clean the mess up later..

**YEA SO THIS IS SHORT AND STUFF but im not one who makes those uber long stories cause they kind of hurt after a while but if you guys want long stories just tell me!**

**And DUN DUN DUN DUHHHH!**

**VOTING TIMEEE!**

**YOU get to choose what happens to Tadase!**

**Choice 1 : He dies. But everyone likes him.**

**Choice 2: He dies. But everyone hates him.**

**Choice 3: He ends up being that stupid troublemaker person and gets all conceited and mean and everything…( basically hes hated but DOESN'T die).. **

**Choice 4: He's.…gay?!?!**

**So yea.. I'll look at the reviews for your votes and it'll be in a later chapter. Please review! Thanks! :D OMGOSHHH I JUST READ SHUGO CHARA CHAPTER 44!!!!! -AHHHH- awww how cutee FREAKIN AMUTO RIGHT THERE! :D**


	5. Alternate Oneshot for His Desicion

HI! 

_MUST READ._

The following chapter is going to be an alternate one shot because I thought of new ideas that fits the story better and this was made before…and I didn't upload this earlier since fan fiction was lagging on me. ANYWAYS. This is just an alternate and I'll put the REAL chapter tomorrow or so. 

I just uploaded this for fun. :D

Umm THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! REALLY APPRECIATE THEM!

I don't own SHUGO CHARA! OR PEACH PIT'S WORK OR ANYTHING!

Im pretty sure you guys all wonder what Ikuto's up to next….

Ikuto's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Ikuto-sempai~!! KYAA~~~~ how are you todayy…? **_

**I flashed a grin at the crowd.**

_**KYA~~~ OMGOSHHH DID YOU SEE THAT?!?!?! **_

**I headed over to my dreaded calculus teacher. Luckily, she a woman. **

" _**Oh**_**.. **_**sensei**_**…" I slurred the words onto my deep velvety voice. " I'm REALLY sorry that I'm late.." **

**Then, I whispered into her ear, " I'll make it up to you sensei… **_**I promise**_**."**

**I saw the married woman in front of me blush a deep scarlet. Seriously , this was too easy. **

" **T-Take a seat Ikuto." She managed to say.**

**I smirked. Lets see who'll be my little **_**toy**_** in this school….**

**3RD**** PERSON OMNISCENT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The lunch bell rang. As Ikuto walked to a nearby tree to lean on, he saw a flash of pink hair.

His heart skipped a beat.

_Amu?_

Before he realized it, he found himself face down on the grass and an another flash of pink hair.

"O-Oh my goshh! I-I'm really really sorry!"

Ikuto looked up. In front of him was a girl.. No more of 16 or 17 years of age.. With long pink highlights beneath a black silky layer of hair that ended around her waist . He resisted the urge to touch her hair. He then examined her face.. Her eyes were hazel-colored, with a tinge of green outside her pupils. Her cheeks were a solid pink color and her lips were the same.

_She's…cute.. Amu.._

"..Hello..?" The girl waved her hand in front of his face . When that didn't work she blew into his ear.

_WOAH._

Ikuto snapped back to reality.

"Trying to turn me on huh..?" He smirked. " Now what's a young lady like you bumping into me for?"

He brushed his index finger onto the tip of the girl's nose.

_She smells…weird…sweet..? No.. it's….familiar.._

She immediately blushed. " O-Oh..I-I..T-They.." She pointed to a group of girls snickering on the side.

Tears started to fill into her eyes.

_A damsel in distress…my favorite…_

Immediately, Ikuto noticed the cuts and bruises on the girl's body..

_What a shame.. She's developed too…_

He shook his head at that last thought. Then, he turned to the side where the group of girls were.

"Unless you bitches want your faces disfigured," He spat. " I suggest you all scram. NOW." He gave them his signature death glare.

The girls froze in terror. Their faces fell and went pale. They all ran back into the school as fast as their legs could carry them.

Ikuto then cornered the girl behind the tree. She rubbed her tears. "T-Thank Y-You.." she stammered " I-I'll leave now.." She took a step.

Ikuto then gently reached for her arm and pulled her back. " Wait…." he smirked " You still have to pay me back"

The girl looked at him, dumbfounded. "W-What..?" She managed to say.

Ikuto smirked again. "For bumping into me, _neko-_chan" (A/N SHE REMINDED HIM OF A CAT. THAT IS ALL.)

The girl glared at him now. " It's Aira…" She lowered her head " Nazumi Aira."

**AIRA'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"It's Aira" Man. I wanted to slap that smirk off his pretty boy's face. Sure his loose, blue midnight hair complemented the gray outline of his pupils that swam in his dark crystal blue eyes(WHY AM I OBSERVING HIM?!) but that didn't change the fact that he was a rude and stupid piece of…. I lowered my head before I started cussing in front of his face. " Nazumi Aira" I stated.

" Well Aira-chan.. You still owe me.." The boy inched closer. It was almost like he SMELLED her.

Lets go to Ikuto P.O.V. for a sec..~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_She smells.. Good.. No wait.. There's another scent here… a…SHUGO CHARA?!_

I am going to get raped… oh I am SO going to get raped… MANN This guy is getting on my freaking nerves. Those girls only beat me up for a little bit but at least they weren't GOING TO RAPE ME. I only cried cause it kinda hurt and it was my outside character but I wouldn't have done that if I knew THIS was going to happen!!! UGHH.….if only I can show him my true self…it only I can show everyone my true self…. if only I could stand up for myself sometimes… If only…

_From a girl who cannot express herself to a girl who can.. CHARACTER CHANGE!_

Who.. What..? Character Change?! I suddenly felt something heavy on my ears. Guitar pick earrings?!?!! Cool. I mean.. WEIRD!~ first an egg in the morning..(not the edible kind, of course), then the rapist guy.., now THIS!. Suddenly, I felt my body move against my will and my lips took action…( Ikuto: if only…Aira: oh just shut up and get back to the story Ikuto)

" YOU STUPID FREAKIN BUTT FACE LOOKING CAT GUY. I WAS FINE BEFORE.. OMGOSH YOU LITTLE PIECE OF FREAKIN… UGHHH! AND ME? NEKO-CHAN? MORE LIKE YOU'RE A STUPID RUDE NEKO-PERVERT RAPIST THAT THINKS HE CAN GET ANY FREAKIN GIRLS HE WANTS IN THIS WORLD! "

Remember when I said I wanted to smack the smirk off of the guy's face? Well... I did.

**And END. For now..**

**Yume(me)And don't hate Aira-chan!!! Shes resisting ikuto.. SEE?? :DD**

**If you wanna blame someone blame Ikuto.**

**Aira: I bet she's mad at you cause you moved away on chapter 44 Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: Wait… HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?**

**Aira: Its not the story anymore you STUPID LITTLE FREAKIN BUTT-FACE PIECE OF…$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: not again….**

**Yume(me): on the other hand.. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS! It was kinda fun to make up :D and KEEP VOTING ON WHAT YOU WANT TADASE TO DO! OH AND R&R! IT MEANS A LOT!**

**-glares at Ikuto- hmpf.**

**Ikuto: you're the one who made me a player in this story….**

**Aira: OMGOSH IKUTO BE GRATEFUL FOR YUME IF IT WAS**

**N'T FOR HER SHE MIGHT AS WELL HAVE YOU DEAD BY NOW! YOU…$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: …**

**Aira and Yume: YEA THAT'S RIGHT.**

**don't you just love Aira?**

**FEMALE DOMINATION FTW~! Haha jkk! :D**

Its is currently 2:39 heh…:]

**STAY TUNED!**


	6. New Job! and His Desicion?

_**SO! REAL STORY! :D**_

_**I don't own Shugo Chara! Or any of their characters!**_

_**Ikuto's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Ikuto-sempai~!! KYAA~~~~ how are you todayy…? _

I flashed a grin at the crowd.

_KYA~~~ OMGOSHHH DID YOU SEE THAT?!?!?! _

I headed over to my dreaded calculus teacher. Luckily, she a woman. 

" _Oh_.. _sensei_…" I slurred the words onto my deep velvety voice. " I'm REALLY sorry that I'm late.." 

Then, I whispered into her ear, " I'll make it up to you sensei… _I promise_."

I saw the married woman in front of me blush a deep scarlet. Seriously , this was too easy. 

" T-Take a seat Ikuto." She managed to say.

I smirked. Lets see who'll be my little _toy_ in this school….

**3RD**** PERSON OMNISCENT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The lunch bell rang. Ikuto tried to find a shady tree to shield him from all the fan girls that were following him. He found one and leaned on it, blending his black uniform with the shadow so no one would notice him.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of pink.

…_Amu?.._

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Nah.. Just some girl with black hair and pink highlights… Man.. That almost made my heart skip a beat…

I examined the girl closely. Crimson-colored eyes.. Huh.. that's cool.. Guitar pick earrings… a musician eh? Her face… was kind of cute…

I smirked. Toy 5 Here I come!

I grabbed the girl's arm and leaned in…..

**AMU'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_-Ring! Ring!-_

"AMI!" I groaned. " Can you get the phone? I'm a bit busy here!" With a snap of my wrist, I flipped the pancake over.

It wasn't easy living by myself and taking care of Ami at the same time. Mom passed away and Dad… I have no idea what he's up to… He could be dead and I wouldn't know.. When mom died, dad went out more and more often until one day he never came back. At least I saved up some money or else we wouldn't have anything to eat…

"Moshi Moshi..?" I heard Ami say, " Oh….Amu? HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" She screamed into the receiver. I have got to teach that kid some manners.

I turned the fire off.

"Hand it over" I sighed. "Sorry about that. How may I help you?" I said politely, hoping Ami would learn.

"_I-Is this Hinamori Amu?" _A deep voice asked.

"Hai." I simply stated.

"_T-This is Ikuto's step-father…'_

"What? What do you want? I thought we were on good terms! I thought the Embryo…." I rambled on.

"_O-Oh no… The Embryo business is done. I was just wondering… Since Easter is now gone, I will be starting by own company…. An entertainment company.."_

"Urm.. Good for you?" I had no idea what to say.. Why is he even calling me?!

" _I was just wondering… As gratitude for saving me and my grandchild's eggs, would you like to become a singer, actress.. Anything?" _

" O-Oh.. Umm_… _saving eggs are part of my job so no need to thank me for that…" I thought for a while. A job.. This is awesome! I can actually buy some real food instead of eating pancakes all the time! And clothes…and Ami's growing too….

"_H-Hello?"_

" O-Oh! Sorry. I would love to be a singer and actress!.. But I'm not so sure about my skills…." I frowned.

"_No worries! We have people for that. Utau can help out too! I'm sure if it's you, she'll gladly agree."_

"Really? Seriously?! THIS IS GREATTTTTT!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I practically screamed. Then I stopped, knowing Ami was watching.

'Sorry!" I said quietly.

" _E-Erm.. That;s ok…But will your parents approve of this?"_

Oh yeah. My parents. "I-Its fine! My mother passed away recently and my father's been a bit incognito for a while now…" I felt as if I was about to throw up.

"_O-Oh… I'm sorry to hear that… My prayers will be with you.."_

"Urm.. Thanks.." I never knew he was Christian…

"_Well, a limo will pick you up on Friday. You will sing and act for the judges and depending on your skills, we will decide whether to put you in training or make a single."_

I listened intently as the information processed through my brain. " Ok." I paused. " Urm.. This may be a bit out of the question but I will be paid for everything right? If I do go through training.. I can't afford classes or anything.." I felt my face heating up from embarrassment.

" _O-Of course!" _He yelled. Then in a quieter tone he added, _"You shall be paid when you debut a single and during training for your hard work. You were originally suppose to pay for training if you do go through it but I have confidence in you. And even if you have to go through training, it'll be on the house."_

If the director could smile I bet he was doing that right now.

I felt my face brighten and I felt myself smile. " Thank you very much! I am completely grateful for all of this!"

"_No Problem! It's the least I can do for what you have done for me!"_

I scooped the pancake of the pan and placed it on the plate. "Oh! I have another question! What is the company's name?"

I heard a chuckle on the other line. _" Embryo Records."_

**Awesome no? ok IKUTO"S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I threw my bag onto the table and went to the kitchen where my mom was trying to sew.

I sighed. I'm inspired by her determination though.

"_How was your day sweetie? "_

"It was…umm… hectic." I could not tell mom how I had sexual contact with about 20 girls today. She'll probably freak out and say I'm a player or whatever…but hey! I'm in high school! I just want to have some fun! Besides, with me doing this and Amu gone, this little annoying pain in my chest was slowly subsiding. Though kissing the girls was the weird part. I can still taste all their saliva and skin on the back of my tongue.. Ughhh..

I opened the fridge and poured some juice in a glass. Then, I chugged it down like there was no tomorrow.

"_Woah. Slow down there tiger."_ I heard my mom, chuckling, "_Did you eat something that tasted bad? You always chug down juice when you eat something that you don't like. You're such a picky eater."_

Mom's words hit me like Peach's frying pan in Brawl. (A/N I DON'T OWN BRAWL EITHER~!) I thought of Amu for a second. I bet her lips would taste like something good…. Ugh. I have to stop thinking about her….She probably hooked up with Tadase by now…

I wrinkled my nose at that thought. (A/N Tadase and Ikuto and similar in oh so different ways.. :P)

Whatever. I don't care anymore. I admit that I _use_ to love her.. But now those feelings are gone….right?

I felt the annoying pain in my chest starting to grow….

**YAYYYY! IMA END THIS HERE! BUT I HAVE IDEAS FOR NEW CHAPTERS…HEHEHE…!**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!! **

**Ikuto: WTF WHY AM I A PLAYER?**

**Yume: hehe :D**

**Amu: I will so get you for this Ikuto…. **

**Aira: I'll help heh..heh…**

**Ikuto: WHY THE HECK DID YOU COME BACK AIRA?!**

**Aira: YOU TWERP.**

**Amu: STOP IGNORING ME!**

**Aira and Amu: I AM SO GOING TO MURDER YOU….**

**Ikuto:…-blood-….-hack-…-cough-**

**Yume: TEEHEE! :D**


	7. Disguise

**HEY GUYS!**

**School's starting in a week so I'm not sure if I'll have the time to update.. And I have summer homework too..**

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own shugo chara! Or their characters. Only the ones that I made up.**

**Well on with the story~!**

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Ikuto! Kazuomi-san just called! He wants you to be a judge in his new company!_

I groaned. That old man wants ME as a judge? " But I'm only a high school student!" I complained.

_Oh.. Right._ I sighed. Mom could be such a pushover sometimes…

_He says it'll only be a 1 time thing!_

I walked downstairs. " And _you_ believe him?!" Shit. Shouldn't have gone that far.

Mom hung her head low and was silent for a moment. Then she looked up and smiled at me.

Covering the receiver, she said,

_Kazuomi-san have always wanted to do something for you.. He thinks that you can find yourself a nice girl from this! Besides, is that how you talk about your step-father? He's a good man Ikuto!_

"He's not my step-father!" I growled, "You never turned in that marriage contract!" Man…what was with me and my temper these days?!

I waited, expecting my mom to leave me alone with my temper, but then I heard a soft, yet clear chuckle.

"_Heh. Heh! Ikuto!" _She smiled radiantly, " _I guess you can call it a habit. But come on now! Mom wants to see you with a celebrity!"_

I felt my eyes widen. I couldn't remember the last time Mom has laughed. Ever.

"Fine." I pouted, my ears burning.

**AMU'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Oni-channn~! When will you come back and pick me up?_

I smiled at the child next to me. "Hmmm.. I don't know. But I'll come pick you up right after I'm done and we'll go get some ice cream on the way ok?"

_YAY ICE CWEAMMMM!_

I couldn't help but chuckle. Kids were so cute.

After I dropped Ami off at the day care center, I went home and turned the tv on.

_Today is Embryo Records grand opening! Auditions will be held from 2:30-6:00.…._

I checked the clock above the tv stand. 11:00 A.M. Perfect. Time to find a disguise.

"Miki~!" I chirped.

The little blue chara flew over to me. " _What..?" _She yawned.

I felt a bit guilty for waking her up, but I need her. " For this whole singer/actress whatever thing.. I don't want to perform as 'Amu' That'll cause WAYY to much attention towards me. So.. I'm thinking of a disguise…"

I paused. Miki was waiting.

" Remember the time when you Ran, Suu, and Dia all combined powers to make me Amulet Fortune?"

A small grin crept up on Miki's face. "_Yea?_"

I fondled my thumbs around my hands. " Well.. I liked it. So based from that, I want my stage name to be Fortune."

Miki froze. "_And you want me to…?_" She asked, bewildered.

I let out a nervous chuckle. " Well… I kind of need an.. _outfit…."_

"OH! Of course Amu-chan! I'll help! Most definitely!" She took out her pencil and notepad.

"Thanks Miki!" I smiled. " I want to include playing cards in it.. For a special effect…" I planned for a while. " OH! Don't forget Tadase's too! Wait.. Let me call him first.."

I reached for the phone. After a series of beeps, I heard a voice. " _Moshi Moshi?"_

"Tadase-kun!" I grinned. I'm glad things are back to normal. " You have to come over! The audition's today!"

" _Oh Yea!… Did you practice?" _

" Of course!" I turned to Miki. " Don't forget we still have to do your disguise too Tadase!"

I heard a chuckle on the other end "_It's Royal.. Remember?"_

" Ok…Royal or not you still have to hurry up!" I jammed the receive back to its stand.

Miki held out her notepad. " _How's this Amu?"_

I looked at the masterpiece. "Perfect."

**Tadase's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

And there I was. Waiting at the door of the girl I love. I've always imagined this moment.. Only despite the fact this was a one-sided feeling.

The door opened. Out came Amu.. Or should I say Fortune?

She wore a corseted red top with dark navy blue ribbons that wrapped around her torso until it ended in the back with a bow... Below her waist, a lacy gothic loita-styled skirt matched her top and barely ended around her fingertips. Her stockings, striped with blue and red, went up to her thighs. Her humpy lock hung from her neck through a red ribbon and on the left side of her head was the clover pin she had on when she character changed into Amulet Fortune, just smaller and had ribbons of light blue and pink coming out of it that ended around her waist. She wore red flats with little blue spades in the middle. Her hair, now waist length, was streaked with fake black highlights. To finish her look, she wore a mask made out of playing cards with the word "Joker" lined vertically in the middle.

"_I wanted to represent Ran and Miki today. I'll represent Suu and Dia during the Spring. Do you like it?" _he heard the masterpiece in front of him say.

He coughed. " Its wonderful." I looked at her again. " You look beautiful Amu-chan."

**Amu's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

I could've sworn I felt myself blush. " Oh well.." I said snapping the thought from my mind " We have your disguise too!"

Once he was done changing, I had to admit. He looked AWESOME. His sleeveless top was rice-white with frills thorough his torso and was embroidered with what seem like gold around the edges. He wore white pants and white laced up boots that overlapped his pants at the bottom. On the side of his blonde head was a small white hat pin that had a black and white feather on one side and a white rose on the other.

" Tadase!.. I mean Royal! You look great!" I winked, giving him a thumbs up.

_Thanks Amu-chan.. _he blushed.

"Oh! Mr. Director said that they had the keyboard, guitar, and microphones there already so all we have to do now is wait!" I smiled at him.

"Tadase…" I hugged him. " I'm really happy things are back to normal now… Just.. Thank you for everything…" I had no idea what this feeling was.. I felt safe with Tadase.. He was like my best friend…

**Tadase's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Amu. Amu. Amu. That was everything I could think about. She was so close to me.. Yet her heart is so far… still.. A kiss wont hurt right?

I leaned in… "Amu….' I whispered, making my voice velvety smooth.. "I…." Her lips were so close…"Love…." Closer…."You." I dropped my head on her shoulder. I couldn't do it. Couldn't hurt Amu that way… The pain she would go through… No.. I can't.

-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-

Oh look. The limousine arrived.

**Umm Thanks for reading!! **

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY **

**That is took so long!! I was a bit busy… :P**

**So stay tuned!..maybe.**

**Tadase: I still love Amu.**

**Ikuto; …**

**Amu: …Yume you better update soon.**

**Yume: …hi.**


End file.
